Codex Alexandrinus
Il Codice Alessandrino, o Codex Alexandrinus (Londra, British Library, MS Royal 1. D. V-VIII; Gregory-Aland no. A''' o '''02) è un manoscritto greco del V secolo della Bibbia contenente la traduzione in greco dell'Antico Testamento detta Settanta e il Nuovo Testamento. Come il Codex Sinaiticus e il Codex Vaticanus, è uno dei più antichi e ampi manoscritti biblici. Trae il suo nome dalla città di Alessandria d'Egitto, dove rimase per lungo tempo prima di essere trasferito a Londra nel XVII secolo. Contenuto Il Codice Alessandrino è composto attualmente da 773 fogli di pergamena, 630 AT e 143 NT. Originariamente i fogli dovevano essere 822. Le pagine misurano 32x26 cm. Il testo del codice è scritto su due colonne in carattere onciale (maiuscolo), con 46-52 linee per colonna e 20-25 lettere per linea. Le linee iniziali di ogni libro sono scritte con inchiostro rosso, e le varie sezioni all'interno dei libri sono indicate da una lettera più grande all'interno del margine. Le varie parole sono scritte senza spazi intermedi (scriptio continua), senza accenti e con solo pochi spiriti, probabilmente aggiunti in un secondo tempo. Contiene il testo dell'Antico Testamento nella traduzione greca della Settanta, inclusi i libri deuterocanonici terzo-quarto Maccabei, il Salmo 151 le Odi. Prima del libro dei Salmi è presente la Lettera a Marcellino, attribuita a san'Atanasio, e il sommario dei Salmi di Eusebio di Cesarea. Il codice contiene inoltre tutti i libri del Nuovo Testamento, nell'ordine Vangeli, Atti, Epistole Cattoliche, Epistole Paoline (con la lettera agli Ebrei posta prima delle lettere pastorali), Apocalisse. Oltre ai libri del Nuovo Testamento sono presenti la Prima lettera di Clemente (mancante 57,7-63) e la Seconda lettera di Clemente (fino 15,5a), testi cristiani non entrati a far parte del canone biblico. Vari passaggi risultano mancanti per l'usura e il danneggiamento del manoscritto: * Mancanti: 1 Samuele 12,18-14,9 (1 foglio); Salmi 49,19-79,10 (9 fogli); Matteo 1,1-25,6 (26 fogli, quasi tutto il vangelo); Giovanni 6,50-8,52 (2 fogli); 2 Corinti 4,13-12,6 (3 fogli). * Danneggiati: Genesi 14,14-17; 15,1-5; 15,16-19; 16,6-9 (margine inferiore di un foglio strappato); Gen 1,20-25; 1,29-2,3; Levitico 8,6;7;16; Siracide 50,21f; 51,5. Provenienza La provenienza del manoscritto è ignota. In una nota del XIII-XIV secolo in arabo sul primo foglio si legge l'avvertimento: "Legato alla cella del Patriarca nella fortezza di Alessandria. Chi lo rimuove può essere scomunicato a vita. Scritto da Atanasio l'Umile".McKendrick, Scott "The Codex Alexandrinus: Or the dangers of being a named manuscript" in The Bible as a Book: The Transmission of the Greek text ed. S McKendrick & O. A. O'Sullivan; London: British Library & New Castle, 2003 Il codice fu portato nel 1621 a Costantinopoli da Cirillo Lucaris (patriarca di Alessandria divenuto patriarca di Costantinopoli), che ne fece poi dono al re Carlo I d'Inghilterra nel 1627. Da allora è conservato a Londra e attualmente si trova presso il British Museum. Caratteristiche del testo La parentela del manoscritto con le altre famiglie di testimoni è stata molto discussa. I Vangeli risentono dell'influsso della tradizione manoscritta bizantina, con inclusioni però di tipo alessandrino. Per il quarto vangelo, Giovanni, manca anche nell'originale la pericope della donna adultera al cap.8. Il resto nel Nuovo Testamento è di tipo alessandrino. Nelle epistole paoline c'è somiglianza stretta col Codex Sinaiticus. Atti si avvicina al papiro P74, mentre Apocalisse a P47. Critica testuale Il manoscritto manca della Pericope dell'adultera (Vangelo secondo Giovanni ). Manca anche dei versetti relativi all'agonia di Gesù al Getsemani (Vangelo secondo Luca 22:43-44). Note Bibliografia *Calkins, Robert G. Illuminated Books of the Middle Ages. Ithaca, New York: Cornell University Press, 1983. *Kenyon, Frederick G. Codex Alexandrinus. London: British Museum, 1909. (Facsimile edition) * Voci correlate * Manoscritti onciali del Nuovo Testamento Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Codex Alexandrinus CSNTM * British Library catalogue entry * The Encyclopedia of New Testament Textual Criticism entry * Categoria:Collezioni della British Library Alexandrinus Alexandrinus Categoria:Vangelo secondo Giovanni Categoria:Vangelo secondo Luca Categoria:Vangelo secondo Matteo Categoria:Vangelo secondo Marco Categoria:Manoscritti della Septuaginta